Touch of Humanity
by Tsuriai Yuuto
Summary: SeishirouFuumaSubaruKamui. A separate evolution of the Sakurazukamori. After a year hiatus, I'm coming back to the X fandom. Chapter 7, where Seishirou recovers from his encounter w Fuuma.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer:*sigh*. Do I have to? Fine, be that way. Seishirou, Subaru, and all of the other X characters belong to Clamp. However, the interpretation of their characters is my own.

****

Author's Note:This fanfic is going to be mostly about Seishirou, written from his perspective (but not first person), during the course of the Battle. Which means that yes, Dark Fuuma will make an appearance. I'll decide as the story evolves whether to make this a lemon or not; and which pairings will be included are still undecided. Angst and drama included for your viewing pleasure. Enjoi. 

*****

__

You didn't come here to kill me. I can pay you double what they paid you. I have a wife and children. I have too much to die. I'm too powerful to die. I'm too young to die. I'm too nice to die, what have I done? What do you need, money, jewels, stocks, blood, servants, women, I can give it to you. 

Just don't kill me. Just don't kill me. Just don't kill me.

The smoke curled artfully, purposefully around the slender cheek of the Sakurazukamori. They were all the same, his victims. All trying to escape the same fate that they themselves trapped them in. Causality. A rare word to find these days, these days of _destiny_ and _foreordained_. No. Any action is the result of a carefully orchestrated series of events prior to that action. A person does something wrong; the State requires their silent removal. They beg for mercy not because they wish for life but because they refuse to take responsibility for their actions, offer bribes, the Sakurazukamori remains amused. But in the end, they all die. 

Except one.

__

That Seal has something to do with you. His wish is something only you can grant, yet it is different than your own. 

How fascinating. Subaru-kun still managed to surprise him every now and then, rare for such a naïve boy. Naïve, but powerful in his own right.

"Ahh, isn't it such a beautiful night, Sakurazukamori-san?" Seishirou didn't move, would hardly be fitting for him to show his surprise, even though the boy knew full well that Seishirou hadn't heard him approach. He was about to turn around to face /Kamui/ but decided against it.

"Yes, it is. I come here often, when I seek to be alone." A bit of ash dropped from the cigarette, flirted with the open trenchcoat, then decided against it and fell nameless to the ground below.

Fuuma laughed softly, managing to be utterly mirthless at the same time. "But isn't that all the time?" The teenager walked around the metal beams until he stood opposite Seishirou. "The Earth cries out for the blood of men, Sakurazukamori-san. Not the Sakura. Choose your alliance carefully."

Seishirou still didn't face the youth. "I am the Sakura's keeper; I do what I please. Would you like to eat something? I'd hate to see this particular section of Tokyo destroyed without sampling a restaurant one more time."

Out of the reflection in his sunglasses, he watched Fuuma consider several different emotions, as if trying them on for size. How /Kamui/ could be so expressive without actually feeling anything was a mystery to Seishirou; anything beyond amusement was beyond his own capacity. 

"Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere. It might interest you maybe even amuse you." Without waiting for a response, Fuuma dropped off of the balcony and landed lightly on the sidewalk. 

Seishirou lit another cigarette, and walked slowly down the stairs to the street, wiping his hand on a black cloth before tossing onto an inert form that lay nearby. It wasn't often that /Kamui/ wanted to do something. Probably dangerous of him to refuse. Oh well. He followed the flowing cloak up the street. 

*****

The light shrill of laugher pierced the merry air of the ice cream parlor. "Oh really, Shiyuu-san?" Yuzuriha dipped her spoon into the sundae and tried to feed it to Inuki. The dog refused by staring at it, and she laughed again. "*bounce* So one time you really did forget to bring your parachute but landed safely? Wow, you must be lucky!"

Kusanagi sucked on his spoon lightly, a small sweatdrop forming on his brow. He had almost told this young girl that he had special powers but had managed to avoid the topic. "Aa. My friends all wondered how I did it." The pair continued to chatter aimlessly. Inuki stirred from Ojou-chan's side and stared at the door. 

"Ahhh, Kusanagi-san. What a pretty young lady you have here. Something you haven't been telling us? _Konnichiwa_." Kusanagi froze at the sound of that voice. Cool, modulated deadly if you knew what to look for. In a split second, he recovered and looked up to see not only the young /Kamui/ but also the Sakurazukamori as well. 

"Ahh hai. Would you like to sit down?"

Seishirou watched with intense amusement. The girl bubbled on obliviously about how cute Kusanagi's friends were, how mature they looked. Why, you look familiar, what's your name? Do you go to Clamp Campus? Seishirou understood why /Kamui/ had insisted that they come here. She was, after all, a Seal. /Kamui/ sat down next to Kusanagi and smiled to himself, watching the army man wrestle with his emotions. He walked over and sat down next to the young girl. "So how are classes going for you?" He smiled amiably, affecting a relaxed yet composed posture. The waitress came by and took the newcomers' order, with the girl ordering seconds. Kusanagi didn't order anything else. Seishirou smirked again.

"Aiiiee they're going pretty well. I'm having a bit of difficulty with anatomy but a friend of mine is helping me out. He said he knew a veterinarian when he was younger, so he's been very helpful. By the way, have we been introduced?" The girl reached out and clasped Seishirou's hands her own. For the second time that night, the Sakurazukamori was startled, but he smiled. Her hands were warm "I'm Nekoi Yuzuriha!" She winked at Seishirou, who smiled back.

Seishirou took off his glasses, and tried to ignore the leers that /Kamui/ was lobbing in his direction, obvious reminders of the allusions to the Blossom Star's prey. He slipped them into his pocket and dipped his spoon into the newly arrived ice cream. "I'm Seishirou." 

"Eh? Only Seishirou? Well, I'm glad to meet you, Seishirou-san! ^_____^." She opened her eyes and looked at Seishirou. "O.o what happened to your eye? Did it hurt?" Her eyes watered a bit as she bit her lip. The hand came up and she stroked Seishirou's face. The touch left a trail of stimulated nerves He carried on a light conversation with her for awhile longer, enjoying the complete irony of the situation. Oh, I was helping a friend of mine and I lose the eye. Yes, I suppose he was important to me. *smirk* If you wouldn't mind, I could come over to tutor you if you would like. Oh, don't worry about contacting me. I can find you easily enough. If you wish for it hard enough, I'll know. Yes, I know where Clamp Campus is. 

"Well, Yuzu-chan. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but Seishirou-san and I have some business to attend to. _Gomen_ for interrupting your small date." /Kamui/ got up serenely, radiating calmness and warmth. 

"*sparkle* Aye! It was a pleasure Seishirou-san! And ?? ?? ?? I didn't get your name, I'm sorry. I'm Nekoi Yuzuriha! Would you like some Pocky?" Completely unabashed, Seishirou watched as she whipped a box of the chocolate sticks from under her skirt and waved it in front of /Kamui's/ nose. He politely declined, and left. 

Seishirou followed soon after, putting his glasses on and taking a separate path. /Kamui/ had chosen that moment for a reason, and it was not to embarrass Kusanagi. 

The Earth cries out for the blood of men, Sakurazukamori-san. Not the Sakura. 

Choose you alliance carefully.

Kusanagi was knowingly fraternizing with a Seal. Did /Kamui/ suspect Seishirou doing otherwise? He doubted it, but /Kamui/ did not make such statements lightly. He was an Angel by fate, not by choice, so maybe that was one reason. But his wish involved the death of a Seal, though not the person; his loyalty to _that_ person could not be questioned. Seishirou saw no particular reason to join the Seals; but then, he saw few reasons to do anything beyond his interest. The world could go on functioning; if humanity ended, he wouldn't be around to notice. If it went on, then so be it. But one fact clouded Seishirou's mind as he walked towards Ueno Park.

His cheek still burned from where Yuzuriha had stroked it, the warmth of a genuinely friendly touch. 

*****


	2. Grace under Fire

*****

"Haiii! Yuzu-chan, you're home awfully late. Did you see your Special Person?" Sorata opened the door to welcome home the glowing youth. Inuki slunk in afterwards, clearly disturbed. She bounded inside and clasped her arms around Sorata's neck in a hug, eliciting a smile and a small sigh. Arashi turned her head away with a small _hmmph_ and walked out of the room.

"Well, let's go get something to eat. Hai?" Sorata rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Yuzuriha followed, but waved away the proffered food.

"Sora-chan! Sit down, I have to tell you some news! My Special Person had some friends today. ^___^ It was so cute!" Sorata leaned forward interestedly, flirting obviously with the younger Seal. "One was named Seishirou, and he was tall and handsome, and really warm, but not nearly as _kakkoi_ as the other one, named" Yuzuriha paused in the middle of her effervescence, not noticing the stunned look on Sorata's face. "I never got his name" She trailed off thoughtfully, staring off into space. 

Sorata coughed, then wiped a smile on his face again. "_Hai_. Yuzu-chan. Let's go to bed now, ok?" He got up and escorted the young Seal to the staircase before turning back with a grim face on. "Sumeragi-san, did you hear that?" A shadow detached itself from the wall and moved into the dim light.

"Aa. I heard. Don't worry about it. /Kamui/ and Seishirou-san weren't there to hurt Yuzuriha. But I don't know why they appeared to her. Don't worry about it. Seishirou-san takes no interest in the rest of you." The voice was a deadpan, emotionless, but telling of a long-standing pain that drained it of life. 

"_Hai_. Well, good night Subaru-san." Sorata yawned, arms opening into an engulfing pose, then he disappeared up to the second floor as well, not even bothering to harass Nee-chan before going to sleep. 

*****

****

Author's Note: Special thanks to Kouryuu for helping me RP the next scene out

*****

Subaru stood for several minutes, staring off into space. The light from the kitchen cast a pale yellow onto the pallid skin, and his breathing could barely be heard. Noiselessly, he lilted over to the closet, withdrew his white overcoat, and prepared to walk out. 

"Are you sure you should be going out when you're like this Subaru-san?" A lone voice caught his ears as he stepped out. 

"Kamui, I was going to go be by myself. I didn't plan on meeting anybody. Not tonight at least."

Kamui sighed. "You shouldn't dwell on the past, Subaru-san." The Sumeragi turned around and stared at the placid boy, realized that they both knew of their own similarities and hypocrisies. 

"I'm still alive. No one is going to die tonight." Subaru touched the pentagram on his hand lightly, then walked out. He heard a lone sigh, and paused. "Would you like to come with me?"

Kamui's head came up. "You wouldn't mind? I" His throat caught involuntarily. "_Ore wa_ wouldn't want to intrude."

Subaru smiled wanly. "Not at all. I would appreciate it." He turned around and watched Kamui step quietly into the night, then shut the door. They walked for time uncounted and unregarded in silence. 

"Kamui. How are you?" Subaru looked over at the youth.

"Mm well, Fuuma hasn't tried to bring down a _kekkai_ in three days, so " Kamui smiled, tried to put up a front for Subaru. " it's been quiet."

"You didn't answer my question. How are you doing?"

Kamui rubbed the bandages on his arm, then covered them in the sleeve of his black shirt. "_Anou_ alright I suppose." He looked to the sky, to the moon, and suddenly felt very alone. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

Subaru stopped and stared at Kamui. "This?" he touched the bandaged arm lightly, "or this?" and shifted the hand to rest of Kamui's chest. 

Kamui touched Subaru's hand with his own. "This Tell me Subaru-san, do you ever get used to it?"

Subaru looked at the sky, felt as alone as Kamui had felt, though neither knew of the other's feelings. _Sakura_ seemed to fall from the sky, flashing to mind his feelings for the Sakurazukamori, for Seishirou-san. "It's not a matter of getting used to it. It's a matter of accepting."

"Aa. But" Kamui mumbled under his breath, eyes threatening to betray him once again with tears. "How am I supposed to accept Fuuma like that?" He wiped at the treacherous eyes with a hand. "How am I supposed to forget that's not Fuuma in spirit? I don't what to do, Subaru-san." He turned around to face the Sumeragi. 

Subaru held Kamui's shoulders gently. "I never said you had to accept Fuuma. You just have to accept the fact that you'll be hurting sometimes, and that in the end, it will get better. After all, isn't that why you chose to be the Ten no Ryuu /Kamui/?"

Kamui sighed. "It just hurts so much every time I see him." He rubbed the bandages again, then gently peeled them away. "And I don't think I could kill him, if it really came down to it, like Hinoto-hime says. " A glimmer of life graced his eyes. "But I do hope sometimes" He looked up at the Sumeragi. "What do you believe in, Subaru?"

Subaru coughed softly, surprised. "I don't know." He paused. "What I believe doesn't matter though." He let go of Kamui.

"It matters to me"

Subaru stopped again, then looked at Kamui in the eyes. "Someone asked you this once, no? Someone very close to you."

Kamui took a step back and turned away, eyes brimming over again as he remembered "Aa _Gomenasai_. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Subaru blinked. "_Gomen_ I shouldn't have pried." He continued walked, looking straight ahead.

"No, no." Kamui shook his head. "It's not your fault. I just *sighs, falls into step behind Subaru, whispers quietly to himself* I just didn't know what to say. And I still don't know _Kaa-san_. I couldn't protect anyone after all"

"Do you really believe that? That you haven't protected anyone?" The pair stood staring at each other for awhile, the isolation of Subaru that had hitherto kept him distanced from the other Seals melting away in front of this boy whom humanity depended on. 

A featureless _maboroshi_ suddenly drooped in around them, and Kamui whirled around to face an image of the _Sakura_ and a lone figure. "The Sakurazukamori!" he spat, and his eyes flared. The image distorted as the power of /Kamui/ tore through it, accented by Kamui's memories of the attack on Kotori

Seishirou stepped to one side, easily dodging the attack, deciding not to test his own power against that of Kamui. "Well well, what have we here?" He smiled benignly and shifted his hands in his pockets. His left hand came up to undo the buttons to his black coat. He watched in curiosity as Kamui lifted his hands up for another assault.

Subaru moved faster, grabbing Kamui's hand lightly in one of his own. The pentagram on his hand flared slightly, and blood dripped down his wrist. "Kamui-kun! Don't! He's a friend of mine." The anger of Kamui stubbornly gave way to slight astonishment and Subaru couldn't read the other emotions. Kamui eased up a little.

"He's an _angel_. And" his voice dropped to a whisper and he gently touched the bandage over Subaru's latent eye. " he hurt you"

"All has its time and place. He wouldn't have confronted us to fight- there's two of us" Subaru replied quietly. "And" his voiced dropped and slowed "I want to see what he wants." 

Kamui hesitated. He didn't trust the Sakurazukamori, but Subaru seemed sincere. "Aa."

"^.^ I didn't expect you to have brought company here, Subaru-kun. *waves a hand in the general direction of Kamui.*" 

Seishirou spoke quietly, but loud enough so that the boy could hear. No better way to figure out what was going on than to ask Subaru-kun. He still liked to pretend every now and then that the Bet was still going on, and the young onmyouji seemed more than willing to oblige him. What a shame. Locked into that same mindset. Devotion was hard to come by. Though was it really devotion if Subaru was in love with that single shell, that _Seishirou-san_ that was only the Bet? Or was Subaru powerful enough, empathetic enough, _human_ enough to see otherwise? Until recently, Seishirou had never considered Subaru to be any kind of expert, but it was best to be wary. Especially after killing that person's sister.

"He's a friend of mine. I wanted some company tonight. Though I didn't expect you to be here." Subaru-kun looked away, cheeks reddening slightly at the mention of the boy. Interesting. Seishirou raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed. And what a cute friend, he is much like you nine years ago." He smiled again. "But not quite so innocent, eh Kamui-kun?"

"I wouldn't know what Subaru-san was like nine years ago. What do you want?" The violet eyes creased into amber as the power threatened to burst out again. Good. Anger clouded the though, allowed other, more _real_ thoughts to come to the surface.

Seishirou shrugged, ignoring the threat. "I was bored. And wondering what business the /Kamui/ had in my park." He watched Subaru flinch at the mention of Ueno Park. So, Kamui didn't know about Seishirou and Subaru's past.

Kamui looked at Subaru. "What's he talking about?"

Subaru sighed, and pulled a pair of _ofuda_ from his pocket. "Talk Seishirou. I was in a good mood." Anger, defensiveness, even aggression. Soothe the savage beast.

Seishirou withdrew his bloody right hand from his pocket, lit a cigarette, puffed in silence for a few seconds. "I was in a good mood too." 

"Sorry to intrude. May we go?"

"You, Kamui, may leave. I would like some words with Subaru-kun however." The smile appeared again, malicious, greedy, superior. Kamui edged closer to Subaru. 

"I'm not leaving without him."

"Seishirou-san Kamui please." The toy looked caught. How cute.

"Don't worry, Kamui-kun. I'm not as *delicately* touchy as your other half. I promise no harm shall come to Subaru-kun."

Subaru turned around, knowing that he was about to hurt Kamui deeply. "Kamui please. Let me have five minutes with Seishirou-san." He watched with a pained heart as Kamui stalked backwards a few steps, his back turned.

Seishirou walked closer to his prey, pleased, touched the bandage lightly. "How are you, Subaru-kun?" Subaru's hand came up to brush his own away, and the head turned. 

"I'm fine."

Seishirou caught the hand and kissed the pentagram softly, feeling the boy shiver under the touch. "Is that really true, Subaru-kun? Then why would you wish for such a thing?"

"That's my business and not yours. What do you want. You could have brought me here and not Kamui. Why both of us?"

Seishirou smirked, watched Kamui restrain his smoldering anger. "Do I really have to answer that, Subaru-kun? He has such an interesting effect on my toy"

"*Blushes* We're just friends, Sei-san." No reaction to being called his toy. Kamui obviously means more than he's willing to admit. "But you're still not answering my question." He looked up, straight at Seishirou's eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses.

"Hmm? I was just curious as to the Kamui's reaction to me. After all, he seem to have developed somewhat of a crush on you, Subaru-kun. I think I'm jealous." He smiled good humoredly. 

Subaru's throat caught. "You're never jealous. You can't feel why should you feel anything for me?"

"You're *my* toy, after all. I don't appreciate your Kamui intruding. ^_^"

The boy twisted around, amber eyes flaring. "Subaru isn't your goddamned property!" The distortions in the air cracked Seishirou's glasses and tore the bandage from Subaru's eye. For a moment, they stared at each other, silenced by the symmetry. 

"I'm not your toy, Seishirou-san."

"Is that so?" The face hardened as the Sakurazukamori went on the offensive. "Then why have you spent nine years chasing me, Subaru-kun. Dropping out of school, defying your grandmother. Even your sister. And still tonight. You didn't bring Kamui to Ueno Park to enjoy the view. We're a ways from Clamp Campus, Subaru-kun."

Subaru shrugged, twisted his face, and affected a nonchalant, apathetic smile. For a moment, Seishirou was the one showing emotion and Subaru was the apathetic superior. "Because I had nothing better to do. Good night, Seishirou-san." He turned around and walked back to Kamui.

A brief flicker of emotion crossed the Seishirou's face, so fast that only Kamui caught it before the Sakurazukamori regained control. He smiled again. "Of course, Subaru-kun. I'll see you around, Kamui." He winked once, and the _maboroshi_ dissolved into a flurry of _sakura_.

*****


	3. Two futures, two Kamuis

*****

Kamui glared into the night. "I don't like him." His anger, like the illusion, dissolved when he saw Subaru look exhausted and sad. 

"I don't know anymore. Let's go home." Subaru caught a falling _sakura_ petal, stroked it fondly. "How much of that conversation did you hear, Kamui?"

The boy looked guilty. "_Anou_" He blushed. "Do you still love him, Subaru?"

Subaru walked away quickly to avoid letting Kamui see him blush. "I don't know. Kamui it's hard to stop caring for someone you've loved for your whole life. I imagine you know what that's like." 

Kamui thought of Kotori-chan then Fuuma. "Why is it so hard to let go? Even when they've done something unforgivable"

"I don't know. Kamui, can I ask you something?"

"Aa?" Kamui was astonished Subaru was actually blushing.

But he looked away. "Never mind, it's nothing." 

The silence continued. "Kamui-kun. What you have done to Seishirou-san if he had attacked me?" Inwardly, they both knew that this wasn't the original question.

"Well, being /Kamui/ isn't completely useless _ even if I can't make a _kekkai_."

"_Arigatou_, Kamui-kun." Subaru smiled.

Kamui scuffed his foot on the ground. "You saved me twice" He looked guiltily up at Subaru's eye.

"You should stop feeling guilty about my eye. It was my wish, after all."

"But I couldn't do *sigh* anything again."

"Kamui" Subaru stopped in front of the house, at a loss for words. The boy gave him a confused, prying, empathetic look. "When you asked me if I still loved Seishirou-san, I said I didn't know, but that there are some people that you can never stop loving. Seishirou is one of then."

Kamui's heart was pounding and he didn't know why. A small sheen of moisture drifted over his eyes. "Never is a long time, Subaru. I don't think we even have that long."

"Well then. I guess never will come soon enough." Subaru looked at the violet eyes, held the gaze. After a few seconds, Kamui turned away, uncomfortable. Subaru grinned and walked into the house. "Good night, Kamui. Sorry that we didn't get to spend tonight in more peace."

"Hnn _Oyasuminasai_, Subaru-san," Kamui stammered. Then he watched as Subaru walked in, and then turned around.

"Kamui-kun. Would you like to come in?"

Kamui blushed uncontrollably. "Come in?" He entered hesitantly.

*Subaru slams the door so that no yaoi girls can see what's going on* "Phew. Took me all night to get you in here. Let's have some fun. ^___^"

*****

Seishirou walked up to the entrance to City Hall, unperturbed by the night's events. It was only natural that Subaru would eventually try to free himself from the Sakurazukamori, but he was a little surprised at how active the younger Seal had become in his life. Something to keep an eye on. He entered a secretary's office and was greeted with a small leer and a welcoming smile.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakurazuka-san," Kanoe crooned softly. Seishirou sighed inwardly. Her failure to attract the inert /Kamui/ and the water master's affections for the computer girl had left her desperate, desperate enough to chase after the assassin. Not that he was immune to the affections of a woman, but it took something a little more than a sizable bosom and long, flowing hair. _Come on Seishirou give Mommy a kiss. _Physically attractive? Yes. Attractive? No.

"_Domo_, Kanoe. How are you?" She laughed softly. 

"I am fine. What brings you here?"

"/Kamui/ sent me a message via the Dreamgazer. I thought it best not to keep him waiting." He took off his glasses and favored her with a smile. Manipulation came too easy to him. 

Kanoe blushed slightly, leaned forward to clutch his arm protectively, her breasts gently pressing against him. "Well, you know where he is. Take care of yourself, Seishirou-san." She waved at him and returned to her desk, watching the flowing overcoat disappear through another door. She, too, sighed inwardly. It was a shame that the man was gay, chasing after the young Sumeragi. So few people kept their age so well these days. 

*****

Seishirou walked into the darkened hall silently. Slowly, but surely, a lone figure became apparent, sitting inert in a chair, his youthful features calm in sleep. But they opened as the Sakurazukamori approached. "You came. I'm glad," /Kamui/ purred softly. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the assassin. Seishirou was immediately on his guard There was no reason for /Kamui/ to be glad to see him. 

/Kamui/ stopped six inches away from Seishirou, his breath not even touching the assassin's light features. A lone hand came up, touched his face lightly, and removed the sunglasses. _Doushite? _

"Seishirou-san. You shouldn't hide so much. I miss you." /Kamui's/ voice took on that of a lonely child, the face matching the tone perfectly, but the hand wandered with complete experience. Seishirou gently pushed it away from his face and smiled.

"Now now, Kamui-kun. This isn't necessary." Strange that the Kamui trying to save the world was so violent, and the one destroying it could be so touching. /Kamui/ leaned forward, eyes closing to minute slits. Seishirou smiled and brought the teenager to him, but /Kamui/ snaked a hand around his neck and pulled Seishirou's face to his own.

"Your wish has changed, Sakurazuka-san," whispered the boy. "Though I must admit your toy is remarkably submissive." _What?_ With that, Fuuma snaked his tongue delicately down from ear to mouth, tasting the Sakurazukamori. 

"Stop this now!" commanded Seishirou quietly, pushing the boy away, wiping off his chin, and opening his eyes. He almost gasped /Kamui/ was wearing different clothes a white trenchcoat with a black shirt and

"What's wrong, Seishirou-san?" The pale green eyes of Subaru stared back at him. The figure advanced on him again, the face of Subaru drawn and calm, but the pace clearly in control. Carefully, the boy reached up and touched Seishirou's brow, testing it, then cupped his face like one would a cat, inviting that affectionate nuzzle.

Seishirou was unmoved, but tried a different approach. He smiled, that smile that Subaru had fallen in love with, the smile that Fuuma gave Kamui right before he broke him. He grasped the lithe fingers with his own, and kissed them before taking a few steps forward, forcing /Kamui/ to retreat or fall over. "Subaru-kun, what's gotten into you tonight?"

The innocent face lowered its eyes, and flushed slightly. "Seishirou-san. _Ore wa_" his voice dropped to a whisper "_kimi wa"_ and then the onmyou melted into Seishirou's arms. 

"How cute," whispered the Sakurazukamori, supporting the boy with his arms, feeling the painfully thin frame underneath the clothes. "Subaru-kun." The porcelein face, the emerald eyes, stared back at him longingly, despairingly. "I don't care to see you right now. I want to see /Kamui/" The boy's eyes watered at the words.

"But you said that"

"You believed me, like you always do. Now, let me see /Kamui/." Subaru dissolved into nothingness, and suddenly the Sakurazukamori stood in a dreamscape. The Dreamgazer stood before him, the open robes flowing around him. "Why am I here, Dreamgazer?"

A lone finger pointed at him. "/Kamui/ wished to see how you would react to the Sumeragi's appearance as such, so he arranged this meeting. The end future is as fixed as ever, Sakurazukamori-san, but yours is changing. Tread carefully, for you are entering an area thus far unknown to me."

"Why have you decided to tell me this? /Kamui/ might be displeased." The tone of the voice revealed to Kakyou the true extent to which the Sakurazukamori was not feeling. Why did you tell me this? Kakyou was helping the Blossom Star, and they both knew it. Yes, it was true, the Kamui might not approve of this meeting, but Hokuto had cared for Seishirou, perhaps as much as she cared for her brother. For that reason, the Dreamgazer would seek to guide the assassin, at least as much as he was willing to accept.

"I do what I wish, and as long as I dream /Kamui/ will keep me around." Seishirou snorted lightly and walked away. Kakyou sighed and released him from the dreamscape. He felt a familiar presence

"And I do what you wish as well, Kakyou." The silhouette of Kamui stood against the blackness, somehow surpassing the liquid depths. _Oh no_

*****

Seishirou stirred himself, found himself, standing on top of a billboard, overlooking the city. The words of /Kamui/ once again came back to him. 

__

The Earth cries out for the blood of men, Sakurazukamori-san. Not the Sakura. Choose your alliance carefully."

Though I must admit your toy is remarkably submissive.

The end future is as fixed as ever, Sakurazukamori-san, but yours is changing.

The Dreamgazer had said that his own future was changing. Considering that Seishirou didn't consciously decide otherwise, this disturbed him. /Kamui/ clearly knew more than he did, another fact that disturbed him. And the promiscuity. The playfulness. None of these befit the normally austere and royal, yet somehow human in spite of its intent, teenager. 

__

Though I must admit your toy is remarkably submissive.

He was /Kamui/ A thought struck Seishirou. Quickly, he headed in the direction of Clamp Campus. 

*****


	4. I want you and Subaru to live

*****

****

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so amazingly incredibly long to get out! Camp, vacation, friends, (having a life) etc. *begs forgiveness, and tries to stimulate interest in the story once more!*

*****

Subaru lay dazed on the bed, breathing slightly harder than normal. Kamui lay sleeping peacefully beside him, most of their clothing resting equally peacefully on the floor. He hadn't expected things to go the way they had, but then, Kamui had come to mean more to him over the past few weeks. Though their paths had followed completely different courses, there was a common thread that united them. His friend Fuuma, now /Kamui/. Seishirou-san, discovered to be the Sakurazukamori. His beloved Kotori. Hokuto-chan. Both killed by the ones Kamui and Subaru had loved and cared for most. 

Subaru looked over at the young boy, remembering again the heat between them. The pale skin of his back glistened like porcelain, but the face took on a glowing tone. Had the amethyst eyes been open, the picture would have been ideal, but Subaru gently stroked the dark hair and lay back down, preparing to sleep, hoping that they would remember to wake up before the rest of the household so that the other Seals wouldn't suspect anything

A single _sakura_ petal floated across the room before fading. The afterglow disappeared and he stood up from the bed and walked toward a window. He thought he saw no he _felt_ Seishirou-san's presence, could _perceive_ the flapping overcoat on a nearby office building, calling to him, inviting him.

Wordlessly, he put his clothes back on, covered Kamui with a blanket, and stepped out of a window. Gliding easily into the night air, he approached the lone aura purposefully. 

*****

Kasumi Karen watched the Sumeragi leave his window, just as she had seen he and Kamui enter. Now, what could make the young onmyou leave his new flame (even if he didn't realize it yet) at this hour of the night? She grasped her purse and lightly followed behind, masking herself with a small _kekkai_.

*****

"So we meet at least, Subaru-kun." The voice was there, the same as it always had been. Yes, they had met for the first time earlier that evening, but somehow this still felt like the first time. Suddenly, Subaru felt still sixteen, innocent, and dressed in clothes much too elaborate for his Spartan tastes.

Subaru reached for his _ofuda_, prepared for a final duel. After all, why else would the Sakurazukamori call him out the pentagram on his hand made its presence known again. "I don't see why you assume I came to kill you. I just wanted to talk." Subaru's hand came down, eyes widening slightly. Seishirou's hands were in the open, the smile gracing his face once more. Seishirou approached Subaru, who couldn't seem to move.

A hand came up, brushing Subaru's cheek, and he felt his eyes close. It had been too long since he felt that touch he felt Seishirou moving in and he tipped his chin upwards, forgetting for a moment the wrath of his past and the tragedy of his wish. 

*

Seishirou smiled as he watched the young Sumeragi give in so easily. Some things never changed. He leaned in to kiss the boy's neck then stopped. A faint red blotch was on Subaru's neck, visible in the soft moonlight. Seishirou stopped, then chuckled softly to himself.

"Have you seen anyone tonight, Subaru-kun?" The boy let out a startled choke and blushed severely.

"Eh what are you talking about. Seishirou-san?" He backed up a few steps and turned up his collar. 

Seishirou tapped the link between them momentarily. The contact wasn't perfect; it wasn't supposed to be, but the Sakura was enough for emotions this powerful. "Oh. So it was Kamui. I think I'm jealous." He smirked and took off his glasses, leaving the boy standing there staring and blushing. A bird warbled in the distance. He had said those same words just a few hours ago, but then Subaru had broken in a rage. Now he just looked hurt. 

"Seishirou-san." The boy suddenly looked guilty. "I didn't mean to he's just " the sentence drifted off into nothingness.

"Subaru-kun. It's ok." Seishirou turned around, and pointed a finger to the sky. A blank white _maboroshi_ fell around them. The Sakura was a distant and real point in the distance. He faced Subaru again, deciding his next move. "Would you like to know what your sister told me after you saw her?"

Subaru gasped; pain long pent-up burst forth again and his eyes clouded over, but not with rage like he expected. A single tear dropped down his cheek.

__

I know it's selfish of me, but I want Subaru to live, even though he told me I was arrogant. Seishirou bowed his head; once upon a time, he too had at least pretended to care for Sumeragi Hokuto._ But even so, I want you and Subaru to live_. The smiling voice faded out of the _maboroshi_, and the two men were left standing alone. Subaru found that he couldn't say anything, and his hand dropped to his side. 

"So you see, Subaru-kun, I just came to talk." Seishirou debated whether showing Subaru the vision was a right move; things were moving spontaneously and he was unused to it.

He spontaneously decided to leave the boy standing there, staring off into space as his emotions buffeted him with conflicting feelings strong enough to grind his fragile hard to powder.

*****


	5. smiles demurely

*****

****

Author's Note- I promise this story will pick up speed soon. I was on hiatus for awhile.

*****

Karen leapt silently after the retreating figure. Subaru was too dumbstruck to notice her silent ascent across the skyline. She sighed inwardly; the boy's attachment to the older onmyouji was unhealthy, especially considering the state of the Battle. She didn't want to see the Chi no Ryuu have an edge based on personal strife. 

And that was why she was following the Sakurazukamori. She could see his trailing trench coat as he dropped lightly to the sidewalk, and a small white stick that came out of his coat. A cigarette. She fell into step behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The assassin turned around as if he had been expecting it. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but she felt their presence nonetheless. 

"May I? Sorry to interrupt." She favored him with a genial smile and gestured to the cigarette. The assassin grinned, turning acceptably handsome. She brought up her right hand and snapped her fingers once; a spark flew from them and lit the proffered tobacco.

"Oh, so you're the flamecaster. I didn't expect you to be so forward. But a flame will be a flame, isn't it?" Suddenly, Karen felt as if she were in extreme danger. The grin broadened, and she altered her stance, the fighting pose revealing her slit dress and leg. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to do what you came to do?"

Karen paused for a second; a second too much. Out of nowhere, a series of black shoots twisted out of the darkness and entangled her. A small scream erupted from her lips, and Karen found herself elevated in a skein of _sakura_ branches, inside of a blank white illusion. "Sakurazukamori" she whispered, the identity of Subaru's counterpart now apparent. 

"Well well, perhaps you'll be more convincing in this state?" He gazed up at her and took off his sunglasses. The grey eye stared back at her, sparkling, mocking.

"I'm not that easy," she spat back. A whirlwind of flame surrounded her and torched the branches. Off in the distance, she _felt_ more than heard a painful scream, and the branches disappeared as swiftly as they had come. The illusion remained, though. 

"Unless I pay, of course." His smile remained

A stream of flame shot from her hand towards the figure, and he just stood there. Withdrawing his cigarette from his mouth, he drew a single red line in the air, which quickly expanded to a pentagram, and the fire swirled harmlessly around him. "It's impolite to interrupt someone when they're talking to you." She dropped the assault and nimbly avoided the molten counterattack. 

"I wasn't aware that we were having a conversation." His hand followed his voice, and the dark magic tore through the air. A shield of red shattered the attack.. 

Karen paused and stared. Her dress had been torn across the midriff again. "You've ruined my corset. I'll have to get a new one." What a shame. "I was hoping to talk to you, but I guess that was too much for you."

"It seems as though everyone wants to talk to me tonight. I wasn't aware I was so popular. I grow tired of talk easily, especially if it bores me." The Sakurazukamori raised his finger to the sky. _Sakura_ petals began to fall from the sky. 

"_Kirei_" Karen whispered, and approached the lone figure. "Perhaps some other time, we might be able to talk?" She was close to him now; close enough to feel his breath. It was lightly scented, though not unpleasant.

"Aa. Perhaps. Where are you staying?" He smiled, equal to the game if only for a moment.

"I have an apartment in north Tokyo, but of late I've been staying at Clamp Campus. Though that shouldn't surprise you." She gently wrapped her hands around his neck, fixing his coat collar that had come undone during the small fight. "I don't have work tomorrow, but if you'd prefer to come during my work hours, I would keep you entertained?" A small hint of innuendo entered her voice.

"Alright. I will accept your offer. Tomorrow morning, perhaps? Well, this morning would be more accurate. I'm afraid I've kept you out a little late." He smiled at Karen once. 

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "_Ja._"

The Sakurazukamori dissolved into a flurry of blossoms, and Karen was left alone outside of Clamp Campus.

*****

Five of the seven seals were downstairs having breakfast together. Arashi and Subaru were in separate rooms, meditating, but the rest were indulging in Sora-chan's chocolate-chip pancakes. 

"They're ugly, but they taste great!" he promised as he dished them out with practiced ease. Kamui and Seiichirou exchanged a distasteful glance at the morass of brown and darker brown being set before them. Yuzuriha, apparently having a little more faith than her friends, started immediately.

"^_____________^ Hai! They're so good, Sorata-san! Maybe you'll cook for Arashi later, neh?" 

"*sighs wistfully* Nee-chan won't let me cook for her." He grinned suggestively. "But if there's another pretty girl willing to try them, I'll cook for her!" He winked at Yuzu-chan.

Karen tried them as well. "_Sou desu ne_, Yuzuriha. They are good!" Kamui and Seiichirou exchanged another look, and then also sampled the cooking of Kouya. Grudgingly, they also gave their approval, and Sorata beamed. 

The doorbell rang. "Haiiii! I'll get it!" Yuzuriha sprang from her chair and bounced to the door. A low, masculine voice answered, but noone could hear what he said. "Seishirou-san! It's you from the other night!" Sorata and Kamui looked up, Sorata with apprehension, Kamui with unbridled fury. Seiichirou noted their reactions and just looked confused.

Karen just smiled. 

"Sorata-san! Here's that man I told you about from that one _anou_ what's wrong?" Yuzuriha floundered into the room dragging Seishirou in behind her, before she too saw the welcome her Special Person's friend was receiving.

"_Ohayo_, Kamui-kun," Seishirou said, grinning broadly. The boy retained his control, barely, saying nothing. His white knuckles and flaring eyes were a testament to his hatred for the Sakurazukamori.

"Oh, he's here for me." Karen smiled again, grabbed her purse from the floor and got up. "_Ja_." Seishirou winked at Kamui again as he escorted her out the door. The room plunged into silence as the door closed.

"_Anou_ what just happened?" Seiichirou was the first to break the silence. "I somehow think that that was hardly an ordinary date"

Kamui swore passionately and profanely, and a fraction of his power tore through the room, scattering his chair and rippling the curtains. Sorata moved to restrain him, and got thrown aside for his trouble. 

"Seishirou-san was here, wasn't he?" A lone figure entered. Subaru watched the door wistfully and entered.

"_Kusoooo_." Kamui spat again. The other Seals watched in fascination; Kamui being upset was certainly no stranger to the house, but having him thrash around was almost as rare as the date that Karen had just gone on. "Karen-san just went out with Seishirou-san! _Doushite?!_" Subaru gaped and stared. 

"I don't know" Subaru fumbled over his words, his mind going back to his meeting with Seishirou earlier that morning. "She knows who he is. I don't see any reason for her to go with him. Unless she decided to challenge him." His eyes widened at the possibility. 

"Karen-san? I don't think so." Seiichirou spoke again. Though not the most powerful of the Seals, he was certainly the eldest and most mature. "The Sakurazukamori came for her, and she left willingly. There would be no reason for him to come here if he was expecting a threat." 

"Maybe we should ask her when she comes home." Arashi entered as well, and for once, Sorata didn't haggle her. "I don't think we can risk intruding on their meeting. If she wanted help, she would have asked. Certainly we'll sense a _kekkai_ being created if it comes to that. But not yet."

Kamui came out of his trance. "Are you suggesting that we just wait?" His own failures surfaced in his mind again. Kotori Fuuma Saiki-dono "I don't trust the Sakurazukamori." 

"If you respect Karen-san then you'll wait, Kamui-kun." Seiichirou sipped his coffee. "But until then, perhaps we'd best be looking elsewhere for trouble?"

*****

Seishirou walked with the flamecaster for some blocks before breaking the amused silence. "I assume you didn't tell them about this little encounter?" She laughed lightly.

"Of course not. Sumeragi-san wouldn't approve, and apparently Kamui neither. I would love to hear all about your history with the two of them, but perhaps it's best that I don't know." She entwined his arm in hers and leaned into his shoulder. "I'd hate to be in a bad mood on a hot day today," she whispered in his ear, innuendo and threat both.

Seishirou chuckled. They chatted amiably for some blocks, then he purchased her a new corset to replace the one he had torn. She feigned surprise and then accepted, offering to try it on in his presence, to which he somewhat regretfully declined. After that, they ate lunch in an open café, the details of which can be found in any romance novel. 

"I would hate to think that a woman of your talents would be so starved of social events as to ask me out on a simple date." Seishirou mused as he walked her back to Clamp Campus. She laughed. 

"Of course not, Seishirou-san." She leaned in again, her breast gently rubbing against his arm. "I just came to tell you to stop leading on the poor Sumeragi." Seishirou stared.

"What do you mean?" She laughed again, and he had to give her credit. It wasn't often that he stared at anything. 

"This game you play with him. Stop breaking his heart when it clearly belongs somewhere else. I play the game for a living; you do it for fun. But since we are destined to kill each other, I'm telling you to give him what he wants or to withdraw." The tone was convivial, conversational, suggestive, seductive, but Seishirou lost none of the meaning.

"And if I don't?" he left the sentence unfinished and faced her.

She stopped, put her arms around him in an embrace. "Then I will kick your ass," she whispered in his ear, and trailed her tongue from ear to mouth and kissed him on the lips, but leaving the kiss unfulfilled. She turned and leapt up onto a building, and didn't look back. 

Seishirou thought about that afternoon for awhile.

A woman of your talents, he mused. Indeed. She attracted him, as few women could. Certainly not as blatantly sexual as the secretary, but with a flair that few could match. She was intelligent, smart enough to see the nature of his relationship with Subaru-kun without actually knowing much about them. And she was strong enough to stick up for her fellow Seal, when he was too much in the past to do so himself. If Kanoe was too shallow, then Subaru was too melancholy. A game that he played, nothing more. 

He touched his face where her tongue had been; smiled at the gesture, then continued toward a villa downtown, where fulfillment of a contract awaited him.

*****

"Why did you do that?" Kamui all but shouted at the arrived Karen. He had passed the day pacing in his room. She was shocked at his outburst, merely smiled demurely.

"I don't get to meet very many men of style and wealth. It was an opportunity to relieve stress," she said simply, winking at Seiichirou. He blushed. Karen hugged Kamui lightly, who blushed fiercely in spite of his anger and anxiety. "Don't worry, Kamui-kun, I can certainly take care of myself. I know who he is, but there are times when it is best to sleep with your enemy to get close to him."

Subaru looked up sharply. "Did you?" She laughed again.

"No, no, no. But I did remind him of some things that he may have forgotten. If he knew them at all." The Seals stared at her, confused as to her riddle, but only Subaru correctly guessed what had gone on, and dreaded his next encounter with Seishirou-san.

*****

__

The wheels turned endlessly, creaking, slowing, but never stopping. Limpid pools created a semblance of a ground, but feathers lilted across the scene above and below the surface without resistance. The wheels disappeared into a flurry of such feathers, and strands of wispy silver appeared. Kakyou sighed; a dream was coming to him. 

__

"Kakyou!" A voice called out to him from the distance. A speck of light dawned in the background.

"Hokuto" he whispered, hoping for that one breath of fresh air. 

"Hokuto-chan!" Another voice, a man's voice, called out, and a vision of Hokuto floated across the scene. The man quickly followed.

"Sakurazuka-san," Kakyou whispered, watching the black-clad assassin walk with an amused smile on his face. As Seishirou approached the charming girl, things changed. Hokuto's eyes faded from amber to green, and Seishirou's seemed to grow younger. The clothes twisted and morphed until both were wearing ceremonial kimonos_. _

"Subaru-kun Aisheteru, Subaru-kun," said Seishirou softly, and the younger twin acknowledged with a kiss._ So, this is the new future of the Sakurazukamori_, Kakyou thought_. _

"_Sou desu ne_," said another voice, coming from his side, as always. Kakyou sighed. "Interesting, dreamgazer. It seems as though you are still useful. I'm afraid that I cannot grant your own wish just yet. But now that of the Sakurazukamori is within my grasp." Fuuma grinned maliciously, and left the dreamscape.

__

Kakyou dipped his finger into the pool and did not cry, though he wanted to. He was a prisoner against his will, his power slaved to one who would destroy that which he loved. But he did not cry. He called to the Sakurazukamori, beckoning him to come to the tower. 

*****

Seishirou stood on the balcony of the villa, smoking a cigarette and relaxing on a dead man's wealth. He had heard the call of /Kamui/, but wished to savor this moment before he went. At last, he dropped the cigarette to the ground below and entered City Hall. 

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakurazuka-san." Kanoe greeted him again. He tried to show his disgust as he ignored her.

He entered the dark halls of the basement, and stood there, waiting for his audience with Fuuma. He waited for a long time.

A flicker of his power warned him of danger, but he couldn't move fast enough in time. The power of /Kamui/ tore through his protection _ofuda_ like paper and dashed him against the wall painfully. Seishirou swore to himself and felt himself bleed from several places, felt the pain, felt the surprise. He had never dreamed that /Kamui/ could have been so powerful

"Is it really true, Seishirou-san, that your wish has changed?" Fuuma walked out of the shadows, his hand still raised, but a glint in his eye. "I warned you of such an alliance, but your wish has still changed."

Seishirou said nothing.

"Is it truly your wish to feel, as others do?" Fuuma knelt down near him and took his hand.

"Then I will grant your wish, Seishirou-san." Fuuma kissed the hand, and leaned in for more.


	6. Chapter 6

*****

****

Author's Note: Rated R à NC-17 chapter for Fuuma/Seishirou lemony goodness. You have been forewarned, because this fanfic is in the PG-13 section. You have been forewarned. You have been forewarned.

That should be enough. Oh, did I mention that you were forewarned about the R rating?

Special thanks to author Jacqueline Carey for her novels, which gave me insight into how to write a yaoi lemon seeing as how I'm a straight guy, these things don't come easily to me Enjoi, my dearest readers.

*****

"Is it really true, Seishirou-san, that your wish has changed?" Fuuma walked out of the shadows, his hand still raised, but a glint in his eye. "I warned you of such an alliance, but your wish has still changed."

Seishirou said nothing.

"Is it truly your wish to feel, as others do?" Fuuma knelt down near him and took his hand.

"Then I will grant your wish, Seishirou-san." Fuuma kissed the hand, and leaned in for more. Seishirou shuddered at the touch and tried to turn away, but a soft hand cupped his chin as one might cup a dove, and he couldn't move anymore. 

"It all started with the girl in the ice cream store, who touched you. Such an impulse, her friendship, but perhaps not as misguided as you had hoped." Fuuma's hand slid down Seishirou's neck, loosening the collar. He almost gasped; the touch raised his nerves to a point, reflecting similar motions below. The very motion of raising his head to face /Kamui/ was agony; the blast had shaken him to his core. 

"Then came the confrontation with the other /Kamui/ and the young Sumeragi." You could put ice on that voice and it wouldn't melt. Fuuma leaned in, the breath a titillation on his neck. "Ah yes, the boy." Seishirou could feel his smile, and he fought with his own mind as much as he did his body, trying not to let his mind betray his thoughts as much as his body has betrayed his mind "You never thought that you could feel jealousy. Often the negative emotions are more powerful, more potent than the positive but you did feel it for that boy."

__

I think I'm jealous, Subaru-kun. 

"He was yours once, and now he isn't, in more ways than one. You've never felt loss before, and it hurt you." Fuuma's hand casually undid the overcoat and jacket, the fabric almost yearned to open to that touch and then traced a pattern across front of Seishirou's shirt. Seishirou tried to shove away, but one of his arms was too injured to move, and the other was pinned down. Fuuma's free arm toyed with his hair, and he felt a tongue slip across his chin and invade his lips. He couldn't even cry out, and hated himself for feeling some of his resistance slip. Seishirou attempted to pull his head away, but some invisible thread kept him hanging 

His thoughts washed away in a moment. Soon, though, he had to come up for air. 

"You see," the voice whispered in his ear. "The final stroke was the flamecaster. Beautiful, smart, aloof, and yes, somewhat erotic. She appealed to your mind and body, perhaps even to your humanity. A touch of it, no more, but a touch of humanity is perhaps all you needed." And with that, /Kamui forced himself upon the Sakurazukamori, and somehow the last vestiges fell away as if blasted by the power of God, and Seishirou felt himself give in.

*

****

Author's Fun:

Satsuki: Check on /kamui/, will you BEAST?

BEAST: 0100110110101011000111100101101010

Satsuki: Eh? *looks at pictures*

Satsuki: O.O *twitch*

*

Seishirou felt himself tremble with anticipation and horror. Sweat clung to his brow and every motion was agony and pleasure and ecstasy all at once. Fuuma bit his lower lip and arced his tongue inside, tasting the blood, and a haze fell over his vision. The taste was sweet, faintly metallic, and he glorified in it.

Fuuma smiled, and grabbed the injured arm. Seishirou winced, then groaned as the boy wrenched it upwards, and he felt the arm slide back into place. The boy's pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light as he worked on Seishirou's jacket, a careful lust entering his eyes. Seishirou grinned inwardly, realized his lover's yes, his lover, if only temporarily, relative inexperience. Bracing himself, Seishirou took Fuuma by the neck and pulled him closer. If he was to face eternal damnation at the hands of he who hunts with God's will, then he might as well enjoy it. What else could he do? He embraced this particular destiny with both hands, and with both hands Seishirou worked to undo the buttons to Fuuma's uniform. Fuuma shrugged his shoulders as the fabric slid off, leaving just the pale skin.

The skin burned impossibly hot. Perhaps the energies of his God and of his lust had combined, permeating the body with an intense fury that matched the passion of his mouth. Hands gripped the bottom of Seishirou's undershirt, and slid it upwards. A slick, pleasant sensation followed the shirt, trickling up Seishirou's navel, and he arced at the touch. When his sight had cleared, all he could feel was the yearning of Fuuma pressing against his body, straining against the restrictions of the cloth, and the skittering pleasure across his skin as Fuuma clutched at his back. He leaned back, falling to the floor, forgetting for a moment that he was lying against a wall, and felt the cool concrete against his skin. Sweat and blood mixed in his mouth, a bittersweet taste that matched the fire coursing in his veins, pleasure and pain both.

The pressure against his lips reminded him of other pleasures, and Seishirou allowed himself to be seduced and rocked, played the _uke_ for the moment, feeling the sensation of a tongue roiling his mouth, the harsh grasp of the powerful fingers. They were soft, the calluses of his basketball days worn away in weeks of misuse. Without warning, the power pulsed again, and once more Seishirou was torn almost to unconsciousness, blood and sweat mixing on the floor in the brew of love, the creation of his own juices, stirred by the temptation of Fuuma.

It was impossible not to enjoy, the bitter betrayal of his body. His every hidden wish, every lustful desire was instantly gratified or at least teased to his own frustration. The quirks of having /Kamui/ as a lover, he thought remorsefully, though admittedly in guilty pleasure.

His arms were leaden, tied to the ground by unseen bonds, and he felt his pants being eased off. Unable to lift his head, he felt a steady heat and a tongue caress his member, and he arched into the act, preparing to climax, but /Kamui/ denied him even that much freedom. 

"Do you feel it, Seishirou, that which stirs inside of you?" The low voice came from his stomach, still teasing him, coaxing him away from the edge. "What do you wish for?" Seishirou simply groaned and tried to move away, his dignity returning in the brief cessation of passion.

"Seishirou-san?" A small voice greeted him again, edged with desire and apprehension, familiar in an instant. The pale emerald luminescence of Subaru stared back, and Seishirou shook his head _No_

And then he was pierced in body, mind, and soul, and he shuddered with the climax and screamed.

*****

A heavy knock sounded on the door to the Clamp Campus residential quarters. No one answered. After a minute or two, the knock was repeated, albeit somewhat weaker. A dull thud soon followed.

Sumeragi Subaru, the lone occupant of the house, stirred from his room and moved downstairs. The others were out, hoping to enjoy one night of peace to relieve the tension. Yuzuriha had even managed to convince Kamui to come out and play with her, to act his age. It was often easy to forget that the boy was, after all, only fifteen years old.

His hand slipped around the knob, and he turned it. With a jolt it was pushed open as if something heavy was lying on it, and a body collapsed into the surprised Sumeragi's arms. The matted hair was sweaty and thick with blood. The suit, which had been well-cut, was fairly destroyed and torn, and rivulets of crimson could be seen slowly drying in the night air. A musky, slightly salty sent also hung about, but Subaru couldn't quite identify it

"Oh, I'm glad it was you who answered, Subaru-kun," a tired, woefully amused voice answered him. _Seishirou-san?!?!_ The Sakurazukamori looked up, smiled ironically, and collaped, unconscious, into the stunned silence.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

*****

His hand slipped around the knob, and he turned it. With a jolt it was pushed open as if something heavy was lying on it, and a body collapsed into the surprised Sumeragi's arms. The matted hair was sweaty and thick with blood. The suit, which had been well-cut, was fairly destroyed and torn, and rivulets of crimson could be seen slowly drying in the night air. A musky, slightly salty sent also hung about, but Subaru couldn't quite identify it

"Oh, I'm glad it was you who answered, Subaru-kun," a tired, woefully amused voice answered him. _Seishirou-san?!?!_ The Sakurazukamori looked up, smiled ironically, and collapsed, unconscious, into the stunned silence.

*****

_A warm, humid breeze stirred the light ceremonial gown, faded pink in the afternoon sun. Seishirou's eyes were closed, and all he could feel was the light touch of the air and the lighter touch of Setsuka. _

_You're so honest, Seishirou. Funny, you have no heart, but you have a heart._

_People would die without their hearts_

_Oh? You are not troubled by death._

_The light touch, the gentle kiss, the sensual caress, all facets of what he remembered. All part of that warmth that he could feel but not _feel_, the cold snow tinted crimson by the spreading stain, the realization that someone could care for him and that he could not return the favor. But that was no longer true._

_The light faded into non-light, and once more the Dreamgazer stood in front of him, eyes turned downward as always, doleful and beautiful as if in death. The silence wrapped around him like a blanket full of doubt, until the final vestiges of the spring dream had been replaced by a clammy swath of apprehension. Kakyou looked up, held out his hand to the Sakurazukamori, and as Seishirou reached for it, he heard a voice long though dead ring out in the silence. "Sei-chan!_

_Kakyou's hand faded into the Dreamscape, and the last trace of Hokuto echoed into silence._

*****

Seishirou stirred to consciousness and found his own hand being clasped in two fragile, warm hands. He smiled at the wall and said lightly, "Good morning, Subaru-kun.

"He's gone out to see Hinoto-hime. You've been asleep for almost a day and a half." The voice wasn't Subaru's. Startled, Seishirou looked over and saw Kamui sitting there, his face a study in blankness.

"Oh. Kamui-kun. To what do I owe the honor of being alive?" Certainly a reasonable question given the boy's hatred for Seishirou and his helplessness. 

"Subaru's wish. And yours. And the curse of being with the Ten no Ryuu." Kamui got up and stalked out of the room, clearly disturbed. Seishirou watched the door for awhile, then felt his head sag back down to the pillow in exhaustion.

*****

When he awoke again, he saw that a new set of clothing had been laid out for him. Acutely sensing his own nudity, Seishirou moved swiftly to don the set of undergarments. The door opened suddenly.

"Oh! _Gomenasai_, Seishirou-san." Kasumi Karen stood in the doorway and didn't look the least bit the supplicant. Seishirou faced the wall and dressed in silence. "They're your clothes, if you couldn't tell. I entered your apartment and helped myself to a set. You look sharp in a suit, Sakurazuka-san, but you could use some variety." She continued to watch him, and he finished the tie before staring at her.

"I'm almost curious as to why I'm not dead," he said smoothly, smoothing his hair over with one hand. He had been bathed too, in the recent past. The marks of /Kamui's/ wrath had faded from his skin, but the memories were still fresh. He sniffed the air lightlyÉ _Soap_

"You have the young Sumeragi to thank for that, ironically enough. For as poorly as you treat him, he wouldn't let Shiro-kun kill you. Perhaps that was one of the deeper insults you could have thrown at both of them, Sakurazuka-san," Kasumi-san said quietly, an edge of steel in her voice. "In any case, you are free to leave whenever you choose. But I wouldn't leave without talking to at least one of two people." With that, she stalked off. Such temperamental and fiery beauty. How endearing.

Sakurazuka Seishirou glanced at the curtains and closed the door. Dropping deep within himself, he began to meditate. As his mind wandered about the dreamscape, the city of Tokyo grew dark and busy, but a reticent silence pervaded the Clamp Campus.

His door opened. Without needing to open his eyes, Seishirou knew that it was the young Shirou Kamui. Such emotion, such anger, such raw power. That of the _onmyouji_ was trained and channeled, but that of Kamui was naked and brutally powerful. It was just beneath the surface. Tread carefully, Seishirou.

"What can I do for you, Kamui-kun," Seishirou said pleasantly. He opened his eyes, moved from his place on the floor to lounge predatorily in another chair.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. You will answer." The reply was short irritable, and remarkably uncertain.

"Of course, Kamui-kun." 

To Seishirou's utter surprise, the implacable face softened. "What did Fuuma do to you?

So obvious. So blunt. Like his counterpart, but fragile and vulnerable. Seishirou found himself unwilling to exploit this seeming weakness in the young Kamui; odd, considering how unlikely it was for him to leave this complex alive. For the first time since regaining consciousness, Seishirou considered hisÉ connection to /Kamui/. Surely the boy had had some experiences with his former friend, not all of them unpleasant. He sighed. _What? I never sigh_ "Do I detect a hint of compassion, Kamui-kun?" The boy said nothing. _Soka_. /Kamui/ and I had a little misunderstanding. I don't expect any of you to get in the way." 

"Of what?

"What's to come. Fate, if you want to call it that.

"Nothing can control your destiny if you choose for yourself, Sakurazuka-san.

"That's odd coming from you, Kamui. But in this case, I have chosen." He put on his glasses. "What will you do, Kamui-kun, when the time comes? Do you have the strength of will to kill Fuuma?" Kamui looked startled at the thought, as if it hadn't occurred to him. "Listen carefully to words, Kamui-kun. I have no interest in the Battle. Only in a person, who currently isn't here. Do tell him I said hello?

The air suddenly grew cold and Seishirou could barely deflect the pulsing power of KamuiÉ The feeling of helplessness was beginning to annoy him, but he couldn't do anything. After all, isn't that what helpless is? For the second time in a week, he found himself pinned against the wall by /Kamui/. 

"Stay away from Subaru." The words were bit out. One. By. One. Deadly. Seishirou could almost taste the fear. How rare. 

"I think I've exhausted my welcome here. Will you let me leave?" Kamui stepped aside, and Seishirou walked out of the room with the dust of the wall disappearing from his clothes. Ignoring the small gasps and stares of the other Seals, especially that of the young girl with the god-dog who so delicately touched him before, he walked out of the house into the night. 

"Seishirou-san." A voice, barely above a whisper, but enough. Seishirou turned, like an owner being pulled by a leash. Subaru.

"I don't believe I've thanked you for saving my life, Subaru-kun." The old game, the wry smile, the hidden meanings, and always the death of Hinoto hanging over like a dormant storm. 

Subaru said nothing, only looked down at his feet.

"You're getting too pale, hmm? You should eat more." A flicker of _sakura_, a scent of cherry blossoms. The _maboroshi _dropped in around them. Seishirou took a cigarette from his pocket. Subaru lit it soundlessly. Snick-fwoosh. Puff. There was no danger here. "Tell me Subaru-kun, what's on your mind?

"Why did you come here?

"To see you, of course.

_Doushite_? You were bleeding all over, injured. Any one of us should have killed you.

"But you didn't. And now you won't get the chance." The green eyes looked startled, then hardened. Subaru took a step backwards and his hand slipped into his pocket. "That's not what I meant. And I'm not going to play right now.

"Seishirou-san. _Ore-wa_

"Shhh, Subaru-kun. You don't need to say anything. You'll blush if you do.

_Demo_" his voice sounded increasingly urgent. Seishirou smiled.

"You're cold, Subaru-kun. Go back inside." Seishirou took off his coat and proffered it to the stolid teenager in front of him. And without further ado, turned his back on Subaru and walked alone into the night.

*****

bAuthor's Note/b Kind of a dry chapter, I admitÉ I'm out of practice and out of character. This will come to a climax soon, I promise.


End file.
